1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an auto-focus driving structure; in particular, to a miniaturized auto-focus driving structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional auto-focus driving devices, the auto-focus and anti-shake structures use traditional coils along with permanent magnets to drive the lens or the image detector in order to provide auto-focus or compensate for unclear captured images generated by vibrations. However, the traditional coils occupy a large volume and have a complex assembly process, which makes the continuous demand for miniaturized electronic devices more difficult to meet.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to miniaturize auto-focus and anti-shake driving structure and presents the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.